thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
NHL on CBS
NHL on CBS is a former television program that broadcast NHL games on CBS Sports. CBS was the first American television network to broadcast NHL games. History 1956–1960 Version CBS first broadcast NHL games for 4 seasons from 1956–57 to 1959–60. CBS aired games on Saturday afternoons with Bud Palmer initially served as play-by-play announcer while Fred Cusick initially did color commentary and intermission interviews for the first 3 seasons. In 1959–60, Fred Cusick moved over to play-by-play while Brian McFarlane came in to do color commentary and intermission interviews. The pregame and intermission interviews were done on the ice, with the interviewer on skates. No playoff games were televised during this period and all broadcasts took place in 1 of the 4 American arenas at the time. As previously mentioned, CBS covered the 1956–57 season on Saturday afternoons, starting January 5th. For the next 3 years, they continued airing games a Saturday afternoons starting on November 2, 1957, October 18, 1958 and January 9, 1960. According to the 1991 book Net Worth: Exploding the Myths of Pro Hockey, during the 1956-57 season, CBS broadcast 10 games that were popular with viewers. The 4 American franchises at the time (Boston Bruins, Chicago Blackhawks, Detroit Red Wings and New York Rangers) each received $100,000. However, the players themselves, received absolutely 0 money from the TV deal. One CBS employee said, "We got a call from a girl in Cincinnati who wanted to start a women's hockey league. We referred her to NHL president Clarence Campbell, who told her hockey was too rough for gals." Furthermore, according to Sports Illustrated, NHL dropped CBS because the NHL owners didn't want the fledgling Players' Association to gain a financial cut of the TV deal. This was despite the fact that CBS was at least at one point, getting better ratings than NBC's NBA package from around the same period, especially in cities that had NHL, minor-league, or major college hockey teams. In 1963–64, CBS offered to broadcast a Game of the Week on Saturdays during the NFL season. By the winter, CBS would move the Game of the Week to Sundays in the same time slot. Ultimately, the NHL rejected the idea, saying it would cause too many schedule and travel problems. The league was especially worried about a game from Montreal or Toronto being played on a Saturday afternoon (and not on Saturday night to accommodate CBC Television), and teams having to play an early afternoon game on Sunday after playing a game the previous night. Schedules 1956–57 1957–58 1958–59 The Toronto Maple Leafs did not appear on the schedule because the team played at home every Saturday night during the season. 1967–1972 Version For 6 seasons, from 1966–67 through 1971–72, CBS aired a game each week between mid-January until early-mid May in each of those seasons, mainly on a Sunday afternoon, including playoffs. Each American based franchise was paid US$100,000 annually for the first 2 years of the initial contract and $150,000 for the third. From 1968–69 through 1971–72, the intermission studio was called "CBS Control," just like with its NFL coverage. Due to prior programming commitments, CBS could not broadcast regular season games during the 1966–67 season, so that portion of the package was subleased to RKO General, which syndicated eight regular-season games to some cities, including the 4 U.S. cities that then had NHL clubs and 6 U.S. cities that gained new teams in the 1967 expansion. During the 1967 playoffs, CBS was scheduled to broadcast the April 8 game between New York Rangers and Montreal Canadiens. However, an AFTRA strike forced cancellation of the telecast. The strike itself ultimately ended 2 days later. CBS started its weekly 1967–68 coverage with the opening game (the Philadelphia Flyers vs. Los Angeles Kings) at The Forum in Inglewood, California on December 30. Then after 2 more Saturday afternoons, CBS switched to covering Sunday afternoon games beginning on January 28 for the next 10 weeks. Due to another strike by AFTRA (which resulted in the cancellation of a New York Rangers–Montreal broadcast), CBS started its playoff coverage with a CBC tape of the previous night's Boston-Montreal game. On April 13, CBS started its 3-week-long weekend afternoon Stanley Cup coverage. The last game of the series was St. Louis-Montreal on May 11. For the playoffs, Jim Gordon worked play-by-play and Stu Nahan worked color and intermission interviews. During the regular season, Gordon and Nahan altered roles each week. For instance, Gordon did play-by-play on December 30 while Nahan worked play-by-play the next week. In 1968–69, CBS broadcast 13 regular season Sunday afternoon games and 5 Stanley Cup playoff games. Dan Kelly did play-by-play while Bill Mazer did color and intermission interviews. In 1970, Pat Summerall and then Boston Bruins' television announcer Don Earle did a short post-game segment from inside the team's dressing room at the end of CBS' coverage of the fourth (and what turned out to be the final game) of the 1970 Stanley Cup Finals. WSBK-TV, which was the Bruins' television flagship at the time, simulcast the CBS coverage and did a longer post-game locker-room segment after CBS' coverage ended. After Bobby Orr scored the championship-winning goal after just 40 seconds, so the story went, Summerall turned to Bobby's father, Doug Orr (who was reportedly, too nervous to go back to his seat from the Bruins' dressing room for the start of overtime) and yelled over the crowd in the stands above "Mr. Orr, your son has scored and Boston has won the Stanley Cup!" Doug Orr is said to have told Summerall, "I know Boston scored, but we didn't see it! What makes you think my son scored?" Summerall supposedly replied, "Because they wouldn't be yelling this loudly if (Phil Esposito, another high-scoring Boston player of the era) had scored!" On January 31, 1971, CBS was scheduled to carry a game between Boston Bruins and St. Louis Blues, a rematch of the 1970 Finals. The game was to begin at 2:00 p.m. ET, but NASA announced that the Apollo 14 lunar-landing mission would be launched that afternoon at 3:23 p.m. ET. CBS decided to air the first period of the game live, then switch to news coverage once the first period ended (at approximately 2:30 p.m. ET). At about 4:30 p.m. ET, after the launch coverage was due to end, CBS would show the second and third periods of the game on tape delay. But the launch was delayed for over a 1/2 hour, and after the launch took place, CBS had no time to show the rest of the game on tape. Weekend afternoon playoff games were shown by the network; the same pattern continued through the 1971–72 season. CBS did manage to televise 1971 Stanley Cup Finals clincher on a Tuesday night and the 1972 Stanley Cup Finals clincher on a Thursday night. In 1971, CBS was not scheduled to broadcast Game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals, but showed the prime time contest (the first ever occurrence of a NHL game being nationally televised in prime time in the United States) between Montreal Canadiens and Chicago Black Hawks after fans reportedly swamped switchboards at network headquarters in New York City asking that the 7th game be televised. Ironically, the game was not telecast by CBS' Chicago owned-and-operated station WBBM-TV, nor on CBS affiliates in most of Illinois, and parts of Indiana, Wisconsin and Iowa, due to Blackhawks' owner Arthur M. Wirtz policy of not telecasting home games. While Dan Kelly once again handled all play-by-play work, Jim Gordon replaced Bill Mazer in 1970–71. For the CBS' Stanley Cup Finals coverage during this period, a 3rd voice was added to the booth (Phil Esposito in 1971 and Harry Howell in 1972). One trivial note however, on January 23, 1972, Jim Gordon was not in Boston for the Buffalo-Boston game. Therefore, Dick Stockton filled-in and did the game with Dan Kelly. Stockton, although doing some work for The NFL on CBS, was also at the time a sports anchor for WBZ-TV in Boston, which ironically was at the time an NBC affiliate (WBZ-TV switched from NBC to CBS on January 2, 1995, after its parent company Westinghouse invested in and later purchased CBS, making WBZ an owned-and-operated station of the network in September 1995 which it has remained as since). During the 1972 Stanley Cup Finals between Boston Bruins and New York Rangers, CBS took a rather calculated risk in not televising the Game 5 match on May 9 (CBS aired regular programming, including the original Hawaii Five-O in that time period on that Tuesday night). This was despite the fact that Game 5 was a potential clincher with Boston up 3–1 on New York. CBS ultimately lucked out (since the Rangers won Game 5 3–2), and televised the clincher (Game 6) on Thursday night, May 11. After CBS lost the American television rights to NBC following the 1971-72 season (CBS was paying less than $2 million a year and NBC jumped to $5.3 million), the network covered the inaugural season of the World Hockey Association. Stanley Cup playoffs In relation to the 1967 NHL expansion CBS's second go around with the NHL came at just about the time when the NHL's Original Six franchises were to be joined by the league's first expansion class of 1967–68. Although, the San Francisco Bay Area was not considered a particularly good hockey market, the terms of a new television agreement with a U.S. network (ultimately CBS) called for two of the expansion teams to be located in California. Although, the San Francisco Bay Area was not considered a particularly good hockey market, the terms of a new television agreement with a U.S. network (ultimately CBS) called for two of the expansion teams to be located in California. Hence, the California Seals and Los Angeles Kings joined the National Hockey League in an attempt to get a better TV deal, given that two large West Coast television markets would have NHL clubs. The Seals were renamed the Oakland Seals during their first season and then were rechristened the California Golden Seals when purchased by Charlie O. Finley in 1970–1971. CBS was hoping that they would grow with the NHL by persuading them to go coast-to-coast (Montreal to Los Angeles) in a similar fashion for which they had grown with the National Football League (beginning in 1956). Memorable Moments Perhaps, the most memorable moment came on Mother's Day of 1969–70 (May 10th), when Bobby Orr's winning goal in overtime of Game 4 of the Stanley Cup Finals gave his Boston Bruins their first Stanley Cup Championship since 1941, as they swept the St. Louis Blues at the old Boston Garden. Immediately upon scoring, Orr caught his skate in the defenseman's stick and was sent flying onto the ice. The "flight" was captured by a news photographer and is one of the iconic images in the history of sports. In 1999, that goal was voted the greatest moment in NHL history by a panel of sportswriters who cover the league's clubs on a regular basis. The most commonly seen video clip of Bobby Orr's "flight" is the American version broadcast on CBS as called by Dan Kelly. This archival clip can be considered a rarity, since about 98% of the time, any surviving kinescopes or videotapes of the actual telecasts of hockey games from this era usually emanate from CBC's coverage. According to Dick Irvin, Jr.'s book My 26 Stanley Cups (he was in the CBC booth with Danny Gallivan during the 1970 Stanley Cup Finals), he was always curious why even the CBC typically uses the CBS replay of the Bobby Orr goal (with Dan Kelly's commentary) instead of Gallivan's call. The explanation that Irvin received was that the CBC's master tape of the game (along with others) was thrown away in order clear shelf space at CBC. The clip exists because WSBK-TV in Boston, an independent station, was the television flagship of the Boston Bruins. WSBK had a weekly program during the season showing highlights of the previous week's games. WSBK got permission from CBS to simulcast the game and to tape the network's telecast and use highlights from that it for the next week's show. WSBK decided to show the entire (however brief) overtime session in the final 1969-70 edition (air date May 17, 1970) of Bruins Highlights, as well as in Boston Bruins: World Champions, an hour-long documentary featuring highlights of the team's 1969-70 season and Stanley Cup win. Coincidentally, WSBK is now owned by CBS, run as a sister station to WBZ-TV (which was formerly owned by Westinghouse Broadcasting as an NBC affiliate). On May 24, 1980, in Game 6 of the Stanley Cup Finals between the New York Islanders and Philadelphia Flyers, Bobby Nystrom scored the game winner at 7:11 of overtime on national television throughout the United States to secure the first Stanley Cup in Islanders' history. Nystrom was part of the first NHL team (1979-80 New York Islanders) to win a Stanley Cup with Europeans on its roster. CBS Sports Spectacular (1979-1980) 1979 Challenge Cup The 1978–79 Challenge Cup replaced the All-Star Game. It was a best of three series between the NHL All-Stars against the Soviet Union national squad. In the United States, Game 2 (which was on a Saturday afternoon) was shown on CBS as part of CBS Sports Spectacular. The network, the show and their sponsors had a problem with the rink board advertising that the NHL sold at Madison Square Garden and refused to allow them to be shown on TV. As a result, CBS viewers were unable to see the far boards above the yellow kickplate and could only see players' skates when the play moved to that side of the ice. In addition, only the 3rd period was shown (along with brief taped highlights of the first 2 periods that were shown before airing the third period live). Games 1 and 3 were shown on NHL Network where the advertising was no problem. 1980 Stanley Cup Finals CBS only aired one other NHL game following Game 2 of the 1979 Challenge Cup. That would take place on Saturday, May 24, 1980 with Game 6 of the Stanley Cup Finals between Philadelphia Flyers and New York Islanders. It was the first full American network telecast of an NHL game since Game 5 of the 1975 Stanley Cup Finals aired on NBC. As previously mentioned, when CBS broadcast Game 2 of the 1979 Challenge Cup, it was only seen on CBS for the third period. Game 6 was won in overtime by the host Islanders who captured their first of their four consecutive Stanley Cups. [[Dan Kelly (sportscaster)|'Dan Kelly']] did play-by-play for the first and third periods as well as overtime. Meanwhile, Tim Ryan was the did play-by-play for the second period. Minnesota North Stars GM [[Lou Nanne|'Lou Nanne']] was the color commentator for Game 6. Game 6 pulled a 4.4 rating on CBS. After the game ended, except for the New York and Philadelphia affiliates, CBS dropped the telecast and went to a previously-scheduled golf telecast. New York and Philadelphia viewers got a postgame show before they joined the very end of the golf broadcast. Given that the game went into overtime, CBS cut away from hockey during the intermission between the end of regulation and the start of overtime to present 10 minutes of live golf coverage, with the golf announcers repeatedly mentioning that the network would return to hockey in time for the start of sudden-death. As previously mentioned, Game 6 of the 1980 Stanley Cup Finals turned out to be the last NHL game (to this date) to be televised on CBS. It was also the last NHL game on American network television until NBC televised the 1990 All-Star Game. Failed 1994-1995 Bid After losing the NFL and MLB in 1994 (to Fox and ABC and NBC respectively), CBS was in the running to gain the National Hockey League rights beginning in the 1994–95 season, only to be outbid by Fox. Incidentally, during the 1990s, CBS had the American broadcasting rights to the Winter Olympics (1992, 1994 and 1998). CBS used [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']] (all 3 Olympics) on play-by-play for the ice hockey coverage, [[John Davidson|'John Davidson']] (all 3 Olympics) and Mike Eruzione (1992 and 1998) on color commentary, and Darren Pang as the ice-level reporter (1998). In 2010, CBS Sports president Sean McManus said regarding the prospects of the NHL returning to CBS in the foreseeable future, "It’s a great property, but with our commitment to golf and college basketball, there just isn’t room on our schedule." As a result, CBS did not place a bid for the broadcast rights when they were expired in 2011, being the only major network not to place a bid. The Comcast-owned networks (NBC and Versus, now called NBCSN) renewed their existing deals through 2021. Category:Television